And a Spark
by ThisChick
Summary: A week and she's heard nothing from Gaara... what will her Mom do if she founds out her daughter freaked the Kazekage away? Oh wait, is that you Gaara? What the hell!


Hello! I've got most of the chapters written out, but I'm taking my time going back through them to proof read, check spelling, etc etc etc.

I'm also in my last semester at school, so I'm trying to make sure I do well on my last exams. Anyway, I'm not sure when I fell in love with Gaara and his story but I wish I knew more about it before I started writing. I may end up re-writing entire stories to make sure I stay to the Gaara way (lmao.)

I will also be working on drawing up covers for the chapters, once I get somewhere with that I will post the links to my DA account. I have graduation people to get shitty drunk this weekend so I probably won't get those done for awhile.

One the next chapter I will probably post some oc stats.

Thanks for reading!

A week had passed and Akina hadn't heard a word from Gaara. She rolled around on her bed early one morning, awaken from her sleep-again-, and thought about how weird she must had seemed to the Kazekage. _Damn… I knew being impulsive was the wrong road to take… he probably thinks I take medications for a mental disorder. _Akina had lied to Mom about the entire night, she hadn't come home until late into the night from her date, but her Mother was anxiously waiting for her to return. Her mother had watched out the window as Akina opened the gate to their home and walked to the door, alone. Akina glared at her Mom through the window and quickly swung the door open, "You're the exact reason why I told him not to walk me up to the house Mom." She slowly shut it behind her and smiled at her Mom. "So you know, the night went nice." Her mother bounded over to her daughter grabbing both her hands with excitement that "Oh dear, tell me moooore!" She squealed at her daughter like a thirteen year old girl buying her first real bra.

Akina walked over to the couch shoving her dog off it and plopped down. She pulled at her ruined dress looking at her Mom, "The dress should tell you all you need to know, nosey hag." She laughed and that statement only furthered her Mother's excitement. Akina had gone to bed thinking of the same thoughts she had a week later when she hadn't heard a word from Gaaza. _It's been a week, my Mom is definitely going to know I fucked it up… I need to go swimming… _Akina rolled out of bed and quickly changed into her bathing suit. She put a loose short on and a pair of running shorts too; she quickly slipped her sandals on and open her window. Akina's dog, Caesar, stirred and whimpered at her from underneath her bed. "Shhhshhh, dog, I'll be back." Akina hopped out her window, slid down the roof, and climbed into a tree in the backyard. She quickly swung down from the tree and landed on the ground. As soon as she was out the back gate she was racing towards to pool in the early hours of the morning. 

She arrived at the pool to find that Kamba-san had returned from whatever trip he had been on. He was cleaning the floors around the pool when she walked in and he slowly turned to her, smiled, and continued to clean. This is the relationship Akina loved. She had known Kamba-san since she was very small and he had always had a very quite friendship with her. It's something that Akina appreciated more than anything in the world. She didn't like to talk, she didn't like to be touched or to have to interact with people. The pool, which was her "sanctuary," had always provided her peace and tranquility. She never came to the pool during the business hours, only early in the dark of the morning or late at night. If Kamba-san was out of town the pool remained closed, and she would take advantage of swimming during the day.

_Akina's mother sheltered both her children, Baharu escaped his mother's overbearing love when he was sixteen leaving ten year old Akina to take the excess smothering. Her mother had her reasons, Akina was kept hidden from most of the world because of the way she came to be. Before Akina's father passed away he warned his wife that if Akina were to fall into the wrong hands, the Suna could be put into turmoil again. After he died Akina's mother closed herself off, forcing her children to do the same. After Akina reached twenty-two years of age her mother knew it was time to let her go, she felt sure of herself that she had protected her daughter long enough. During the war Akina had saved many people in her village, but she disguised herself so no one knew. She met Gaara, once, after he returned from the war but she was too nervous to stand near him. Akina's mother felt that since she didn't teach Akina any life skills that her best bet at living was just to marry. Baharu had always felt they should have sent Akina away along time ago, but for their mother, she was the last gift from her husband._

However, here she was, swimming in the wee hours of the morning alone. After she could see the sunlight peer through the windows of the pool room, she forced herself out of the water and put her clothes back on. "Kamba-san? I'm leaving." She bowed to him. Kamba-san smiled and nodded his head to her. Akina did an about face and began her trip home. She let her hair hang loose so it could dry faster and headed towards the center of town. _I need substance… _Akina thought to herself. Her brother was back in town and had eaten everything that could be considered good. She looked up at the pale blue sky, enjoying the first bird songs of the day to herself when she ran into someone who had walked directly into her path. Akina threw her hands in front of her and pushed back as quickly as she could. "Hey, what the hell was that- oh…"

Gaara was staring down at her with the same emotionless expression across his face. "Gaara…? What, what are you doing here?" Akina asked as she raised her arms to her hair to pull it over her shoulder and began to stroke it. "You've been swimming?" Gaara looked at her wet hair and reached out to tug on a loose strand. "Yea, I like to swim early in the morning…" She pulled the hair from his hand and pulled her hair so that it laid on her back. Akina cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hip, looking intently at Gaara. "So… were… were you looking for me?" She smiled.

"And if I was?" Gaara turned his back to Akina and began to walk in the direction towards the town market. "Well…" Akina jogged to catch up to him, "if you were looking for me, I'd like to know why?" She slowed to his pace when she reached his side. Gaara glanced down at her and then looked a head once more. "I went on two more dates since you," he began to explain; Akina's head sunk as she heard the news. "Don't sulk Akina, it's unbecoming. Anyway, I've been on two dates since you and both dates I went to a nice restaurant and had a nice evening with both ladies." Akina sunk her head again, Gaara looked down at her and pushed her head back up; "I said don't sulk."

Akina rolled her head and only her eyes looked towards him, she was trying to give a look at begging puppy would do. "You're an idiot," Gaara stated. "Well, how am I not suppose to sulk? First you don't call on me a week, then when I do see you – you start telling me of your two wonderful dates!" Akina sped up to pass Gaara and walked in front of him, she remained in silence for a few moments before finally stopping and letting her head drop. Gaara slowly caught up to her and stopped next to her. "Okay… I get it, I freaked you out didn't I?" She asked without looking at him.

"That's different…" Gaara murmured under his breath. "Do you think I came all this way to see you, just to tell you about other dates?" Gaara began to walk again towards town. Akina's perked her head up, tilting it to the right "huh? What do you mean?" She quickly walked up to Gaara's side and stepped in front of him. Gaara stopped before hitting in to her, but looked a head. "Oh my gosh…" Akina looked up trying to Gaara to look her in the eyes. "You want me to take you on a date?" She exclaimed loudly. Gaara quickly covered her mouth his hand and glared down her. She placed both hands on to his and pulled it away from her mouth. "You do… don't you?" She smiled widely at him.

"Like I said, I went on the two same dates I have been on dozens of times before. Each one a nice dinner, with a nice woman, and we had a nice weekend." Gaara turned back to town and continued to walk. "So, each woman was more beautiful than the last but they were all the same." Gaara signaled with his hand for Akina to catch up, and she did so. "It was nice to do something different… I guess, anyway, you're weird enough to keep me entertained for the time being." His words were as cold as ever, but Akina took it as a rude compliment. She smiled, _At least my Mom will be pleased and I can stay with her a little longer… _Akina thought to herself. "Well, am I your girlfriend?" Akina asked quietly.

Gaara was silent for a few minutes and finally answered, "No, but you are not allowed to see other men for the time being." His answer sounded more like demand rather than a request. Akina let a heavy sigh, "Welp, same goes for you Kazekage, no seeing men for the time being." She darted in front of him a jogged a head to the market. Gaara took his time catching up, her words irritated him, and he found her eating fruit from a stand. Akina turned to the vendor and handed him money, she took her small feast to Gaaza and offered some grapes to him. He shook his head to decline the offer.

Hours had passed, Akina hadn't seemed to notice and neither did Gaara. As Akina wrapped up another one-sided discussion with Gaara she had noticed that her short trip to the market had ended at Gaara's office. Akina glanced at him quickly than back to the door. "I do have a job." Gaara stated as he opened the door for Akina to enter. "Oh…" she walked past him, "…being the Kazakage is actually a job?" She chuckled as he closed the door behind them. "Do you mind waiting outside my office as I tend to some work related matters?" Gaara asked as he led her up a flight of stairs toward his office. "Eh…" Akina rolled her head to the side, "sure. I really don't have anything to do today."

Gaara stopped when they reached his office and he gestured her towards a small love seat against a well. Silently turned and walked to the couch taking a seat and smiled at him. Gaara entered his office and the door shut behind him.

It had only been thirty minutes before Akina had become completely bored. _I wonder how long a while is…_ Akina stood up and tip toed over to the Kazakage's office doors. She slowly and quietly placed her hands against and lowered her ear to eavesdrop. "What are you doing?" A man asked as he grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her towards him. He quickly turned her back to him, pulled one arm behind her back and placed a shurigun against her neck. "I asked you question, answer quickly." The man asked and tightened his grip as his weapon pressed harder to neck.

Akina froze, and she began to shake. "Stop… I mean… I'm- I'm not… I can't do this!" She cried out. She reached her arm and grabbed the man's arm; Akina began to pull her other arm free, but the doors to Gaaza's office swung open. "Kankurou…" Gaara began to call out to his brother but decided to free Akina first. Gaara reached for her but before he could act Kankurou was flung through the open doors of Gaara's office and out the window behind his desk. Gaara froze and stared at Akina in disbelief. Akina turned to Gaara and tucked her arms to her side, her face was red, and she sucked in air and held her breath waiting for something else to happen. Akina bowed to Gaara letting out her breath, "I'msosorryIwasscaredanddidn'tknowwhattodoanddidn'tknowyouknewhimannI'mleaving!" Akina turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as she could; she swung open the front door and began to run as fast as she could down the side walk.

As she bounded for the street a head she was tackled from behind by Kankurou. He pinned her hands above her head and pinned her body to the ground by placing his knee into her stomach. "You bitch!" Akina glared up at him and lifted her legs up placing her knees under Kankurou's armpits. "Oh hell no!" Kankurou pushed his legs into the air, turning his body in the air to land above Akina's head, still keeping her hands pinned to the ground. Akina tried to kick towards him but he easily dodged her attack.

"Kankurou! Release her!" Gaara demanded. Gaara walked up to his brother and pulled him off of Akina. "Gaara-" Kankurou looked down at the girl who and frozen as she stared at Gaara with horrified eyes, "who the fuck? What is going on?" Gaara glared at Kankurou who had taken the hint and raised his hands in the air in a gesture that he was backing off. "Akina? Are you going to get up?" Gaara looked down at her.

"No." Akina remained on the ground. Her face as flushed and she was breathing heavily. "Get up." Gaara demanded, "We need to talk."


End file.
